The Good Man (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Stefan Schwartz | writer = Robert Kirkman Dave Erickson | length = 51 minutes | guests = * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand * Shawn Hatosy as Andrew Adams * Sandrine Holt as Bethany Exner * Emy Aneke as Soldier #1 * Ese Atawo as Internee #2 * Artine Brown as Soldier #2 * Megan Danso as Internee #3 * Khaira Ledeyo as Nurse Hodges * Toby Levins as Sgt. Melvin Allen * Tony Marin as Young Chris * Jaren Moore as Internee #1 * Panou as Guardsman #1 * Christian Tessier as Guardsman #2 | prev = Cobalt | next = Monster | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 1) }} "The Good Man" is the sixth and final episode of the first season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on October 4, 2015 in the United States. Plot The group drives to the National Guard's headquarters to rescue Liza, Griselda, and Nick. Adams agrees to be their guide when let go by Travis. The group infiltrates the base after Daniel distracts the guards by leading a horde of walkers from the arena. Travis, Madison, Daniel, and Ofelia go inside, while Alicia and Chris stay behind. Meanwhile, the walkers breach the perimeter defenses and swarm the base. Travis' group reach the holding cells and set the detainees free before reuniting with Nick, Liza, and Strand. They try to escape through the medical ward, where they discover Dr. Exner has euthanized all of the patients. Dr. Exner tells them of an escape route before presumably committing suicide. Before they can escape, the group encounters Adams, who shoots Ofelia in the arm. Enraged, Travis brutally beats Adams and leaves him for dead. Strand leads the group to his oceanside mansion, where he reveals to Nick that he owns a yacht which he plans to escape on, called the Abigail. On the beach, Liza reveals to Madison that she had been bitten during the escape. Liza pleads with Madison and Travis to euthanize her before she turns, giving them some interesting advice about how the infection actually works. Travis promises to protect Chris before shooting Liza. Reception "The Good Man" received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered a 75% rating with an average score of 7.33/10 based on 24 reviews. The site consensus reads, " After five episodes of slow set-up, Fear the Walking Dead concludes its short first season with "The Good Man," an action-packed and emotionally intense finale."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s01/e06 Matt Fowler of IGN gave "The Good Man" a 7.7/10.0 rating stating; ""The Good Man" finally took Travis to some dark places of action and consequence, though it may have been "too little, too late" considering how some fans already desperately want him gone after such a small number of episodes. And while the show lost one of the "good ones" in Liza, I am surprised at how little tragedy, overall, this group suffered during the collapse of LA. The army storyline shielded them from so much that it kind of put a damper on the drama. Still, this one had a lot of zombies and a lot of death and sometimes that works to zap a pulse back into a flailing series." Ratings "The Good Man" was seen by 6.86 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, above the previous episodes rating of 6.66 by a .20 margin. "The Good Man" was the second consecutive episode of Fear the Walking Dead to have a higher viewership than its previous episode. References Category:2015 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes